The OC Reincarnation
by ballack08
Summary: A Story that begins where the first season finale left off.
1. Chapter 1 A Summer Lost

Authors Note: Ok guys and gals this is a fan fic that i've been thinking about for awhile. It starts where the first season left off. Lemme know if you like this a test pilot. I'll continue if interest is high enough. This is a different style of fan fic than i've noticed is the norm, but I feel it fits my story best. If successful it will become a bi-weekly thing. Enjoy

---------------------------A Summer Lost Chapter 1------------------------------

The sun shone through the dirty, grease smeared window of the small apartment and slowly warmed Seth's sleeping figure as the cool morning air gave way to early afternoon's hot rays.

----Life is a mystery----  
----everyone must stand alone----  
----I hear you call my name----  
----And it feels like home----

Seth opened his eyes. His dream had been a restless one. A song kept running through his head yet he could not put a finger on its significance.

----When you call my name it's like a little prayer----  
----I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there----  
----In the midnight hour I can feel your power----  
----Just like a prayer----  
----you know I'll take you there----

A loud knock interrupted his troubled thoughts...

"Hey Sid, where the hell have you been, it's nearly noon" yelled the voice in an angry tone.

Seth sighed, and pulled himself up. He walked over to the door and opened it. A short balding man stepped into the doorway looking quite frustrated.

"I've told you this before Sid, missing work is not an option. It's about teamwork, something you seem to lack. I had to call in a quick replacement, the Java Factory can't run itself."

Seth sighed. He had forgotten that one of his co workers had taken the day off and asked Seth if he could cover for her. This wasn't the first time he'd forgotten either.

"I'll start coming to work when you start calling me Seth" Seth replied, trying desperatly to lighten the situation.

"I'm not paying you to be my friend, I'm paying you to make people coffee" sneered the man "Don't bother coming into work tomorrow, I've had enough of your attitude!" With that, the man stormed out of the room and slammed the door, cracking the already crack riddled door even further.

Great, Seth thought, now im not only miserable, i'm now miserable AND broke. Seth then thought of the alternative..Newport...snobs....preppies....summer.  
Something clicked in his head..that song. That had been the song he had listened to with Summer, the first night that they were a couple. He remembered her cute laughs and beautiful smile. He remembered how everything in Newport seemed so right when Summer had been in his arms. Was his new life really for the better?

These thoughts ran through his head as he changed into a pair of faded jeans and a well fitted Ramones t'shirt. He walked down the rickety stairs leading down to the main entrance of the Apartment complex.  
As he stepped outside, the hustle and bustle of Papeete, Tahiti surrounded him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How goes the Seth hunting today Sandy?"

Sandy and Jimmy walked down the beach as they had done so often this summer. It was a time to relax and unwind, not to mention a time to get away from the hustle and bustle of the frappachino gulping botox injecting community they were a part of.

"You know Jimmy, i've given up" Sandy replied. "He's old enough to know that he can't just up and leave his whole life behind forever, he has to learn that it just doesn't work like that"

Jimmy stopped and turned to look at Sandy in an imposing fashion. " Does Kirsten know that you've stopped looking?"

"No, well at least not yet, I don't think she would approve"

"Ahhh, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" replied Jimmy grinning.

Sandy grinned back and they continued down the beach.

"So how is Marissa doing"

"Not too good" replied Jimmy as his face became wrinkled and concerned looking.

"Well I can't blame her...she's living in Satans own mansion at the moment!" replied Sandy.

"Yea, but she seems different...I think she's hiding something from me"

"Ahh well, typical teenage angst...probably nothing more. Don't worry about it, Marissa's a smart girl, she wouldn't do anything stupid"

"I hope not, I just can't shake that feeling"

As the two men walked into the distance, the sky became darker, and the air colder as day gave way to an exceptionally chilly night.

A few miles away a mansion door opened and a shadowy figure snuck through the yard and into the black Land Rover parked in the driveway  
---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Blackmail

------------------Blackmail--------------------Chapter 2

"Hey Sum, i'm bored and kinda hot.....care for a visit to the beach?" asked Marissa as she lay on her bed flipping through an old issue of Cosmo for the fifth time.

Marissa and Summer lay in Marissa's bedroom listening to music and reading through old magazines. The sun shone through the window, and with it brought the heat.

"Wow Coop, great idea, I was thinking smoothies and air conditioned shopping, but yea..lets hit the beach"

A few hours later they both lay on the hot sand, enjoying the last rays of summer. The calm before the storm that was School.

"Hey Coop, can I ask you something?" asked Summer as she tilted her head towards Marissa

"Sure, go for it" replied a half asleep Marissa

"Umm is there something going on with you?"

Marissa's eyes opened.

"What d'you mean"

"Well it's just...well maybe it's me but...you've been acting strange lately."

"Strange how?" inquired Marissa, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I dunno...just strange. I'm sure it's nothing..you'd tell if there was something right? I mean, we're like best friends and that's what best friends do" replied Summer

"Course Sum, I wouldn't keep anything from you" said Marissa as she closed her eyes and turned away, hiding the troubled look that was now present on her face.  
---------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find out anything new about Seth's whereabouts today? The Coast Guard hasn't gotten back to us in awhile, maybe you should call them" said Kirsten anxiously

Sandy and Kirsten sat at the kitchen table eating Chinese food as the sunset directly out the window made the room glow orange.

"They'll call us if there's news i'm sure, you have to stop thinking about it. Worrying isn't going to make him come back" replied Sandy

"How can you be so relaxed about all this? He's our son.....HE MIGHT HAVE DROWNED FOR GODS SAKE SANDY" yelled Kirsten angerly

"You know how good he is at handling that boat hunny. He's perfectly capable of managing his way over water. I also know that he's a mature teenager. Seth will realize that he can't just leave his whole life behind in an instance sooner or later. Give him time." replied Sandy softly

"I want you to keep looking Sandy."

"Tell you what, i'll go out to Chino come Saturday and ask Ryan if he has any idea where Seth might have gone...maybe Seth's even contacted him. Ryan wouldn't know to tell us if he had....he doesn't even know that Seth's missing after all."  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Marissa lay in bed. She sighed and turned to look at her alarm clock, glowing in the darkness. It was almost 2am and she'd been lying sleepless for over 2 hours now. Fear filled thoughts danced through her head over and over again.

"How did I get myself into this?" she thought to herself.

It had been almost 2 months since she met Matt. She met him while eating in the cafe near her house. He was her server. He seemed like such a sweet sensitive guy, and Marissa fell for him immediatly. In between romantic kisses and cuddling, they would engage in deep conversations. She grew to trust him greatly.  
Marissa noticed that seemed to be quite interested in Caleb, her step father, but thought nothing of it. Just the mention of Caleb angered Marissa. She would often tell Matt that she thought Caleb was involved in crooked things.  
One night she told Matt of a conversation of Caleb's that she had overheard. Caleb had sounded worried. He was talking on the phone to a business associate. Marissa listened and soon learned that Caleb was illegally transferring money through overseas accounts and commiting severe tax fraud. As soon as Matt had heard this he changed immedietly.  
He had been a long time employee of Calebs, a file clerk, until he had gotten fired due to cut backs, while many newer file clerks had been spared. He was infuriated and swore to take down the company from the top. He was determined to take down Caleb Nicol, and he now had the information to do it.  
Marissa realised that as much as she would like to see Caleb take a fall, many innocent people in his company, most importantly Kirsten, would go down with him. She could not let this happen. She pleaded with him and finally a deal was arranged. $100 000 dollars would keep him quiet. Marissa knew her only option was to siphon money out of Calebs company and she had stolen some of Calebs account numbers to do so. The mansion was loaded with items to ensure security, but Caleb had not counted on a member of the household to steal money.  
She knew she could only take small amounts of money out at a time, so as not to be noticed. Every few nights, for the past month she had been sneaking out of the house after midnight to bring Matt fractions of the money he demanded.

"I can't do this anymore" she thought "i'm going to get caught..."  
---------------------------------------------------  
Summer woke up the next morning to an alarm clock blaring music loudly. As she opened her eyes she suddenly became aware of the song playing.

----Life is a mystery----  
----everyone must stand alone----  
----I hear you call my name----  
----And it feels like home----

She began thinking about something she had tried to push out of her mind all summer.

----When you call my name it's like a little prayer----  
----I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there----  
----In the midnight hour I can feel your power----  
----Just like a prayer----  
----you know I'll take you there----

She knew in her heart that she still loved him.  
------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 The Deserter

-----------The Deserter Chapter 3-------------------

"Good afternoon sir, can I get you some coffee to start off?" asked Ryan in an exasperated tone. The cafe was crowded, and it didn't help matters that one of the waiters hadn't shown up for their shift.

"A good waiter ALWAYS makes eye contact Mr. Atwood" replied the man in a mocking sort of tone.

Ryan's head jerked up

"Mr Cohen!....what are you doing here..?" replied Ryan in a surprised voice.

"Nice to see you too Ryan" Sandy said, beaming up at Ryan. His face slowly turned serious. "Can we talk?"

"Well i'm not off for another 30 minutes..." replied Ryan

"Don't worry I can wait" said Sandy  
----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she did this to me.." exclaimed Jimmy, his voice wavering.

Jimmy and Kirsten sat at the kitchen table in the Cohen household sipping coffee.

"How did this happen..I mean, did you have any idea that she was going to do this?" replied Kirsten.

"None" said Jimmy "One day she was kissing me seemingly happy as can be, and the next day she was....gone"

Kirsten sighed and stood up to refill her cup.

"Jimmy, I know she meant a lot to you, but this is what she does. She constantly disappears only to return when she runs out of money"

"Yea...but I thought that I had finally given her a reason to stay" replied Jimmy sadly, " The Jimmy curse strikes again..Hayley, Julie and.....you"

The conversation fell ackwardly quiet. A lawnmower hummed off in the distance.

"Well....maybe she's just gone for a few days...you can never tell with her" exclaimed Kirsten, breaking the silence.

"Without telling me?" replied Jimmy, his eyes gazing sadly off into space. "I doubt it".

Kirsten put her cup down on the counter and walked over to Jimmy and hugged him.

"Just give it a few days...she loved you...she'll come back" said Kirsten, trying to comfort him yet not quite believing it herself.  
---------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this anymore Matt, someone is going to catch on"

"You really think i'm just going to walk away because you ask nicely?" replied Matt, chuckling. "Silly Girl".

Marissa and Matt sat at a table in the dark cement basement of the Bait Shop, a place she had become quite familier with during her money exchanges with Matt.

"I'm telling you, someone is going to notice, and if they catch me, they'll eventually trace the money back to you. Caleb has his ways" Marissa replied, a look of worry heavily apparent on her face.

"You gunna tell him or something?..cause that's the only way my name would come up" replied Matt in a menacing tone. "I worked for your father for years, you really think I don't know his methods? Nice try though"

Marissa closed her eyes and sighed. He had this well planned out. She couldn't outsmart him so what options did she have? Marissa opened her eyes.

"You'll get the rest of your money don't worry, just give me some time" she said.

"Time is your enemy Marissa, I want to see more money...and fast" replied Matt in a threatning tone.  
-------------------------------------------

"So Mr. Cohen, what brings you to Chino?" asked Ryan as they walked down the cement walkway.

Ryan glanced over at the litter riddled beach, quite unlike something that would be found in Newport.

"Well Ryan we have a bit of a situation. It's about Seth" replied Sandy.

"Ahh well you know Seth, teenage angst at its finest" Ryan said grinning.

Sandy smiled slightly but remained quiet. Ryans grin slowly turned into a look of concern.

"What is it?" asked Ryan curiously

"Seth's run away, in his boat. We're not sure where he went, but he's been missing all summer" said Sandy in a concerned tone.

Ryan stopped.

"He's run away...no goodbye? no nothing?"

"He left us a note. He told us that he loved us but that he needed to fix his life, something that he said he couldn't do in Newport." replied Sandy. "He said there was nothing there for him"

Ryan remained silent for a few moments and then looked up with wide eyes.

"I know where he is!"  
---------------------------------------------


End file.
